User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles 31: Terry vs Frisk
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles! Yes, this was supposed to be a comedian battle, but I couldn't wait to do this idea instead! I've fallen in love with Undertale recently, and I've been in love with the game 'Contact' for years. It's one of the most underrated RPGs in existance. If you have a DS, GET THIS GAME! If you don't have a DS, get a DS emulator and PLAY THIS GAME. Also, PLAY UNDERTALE TOO! Speaking of Undertale, go and read Wonder's Undertale battle, here! Anyway, this battle pits the protagonist of the 2006 RPG 'Contact' for Nintendo DS, Terry, against the protagonist of 2015 PC RPG 'Undertale', Frisk, To see who's RPG is the more original, weird and meta. WARNING: This battle contains spoilers for both games. If you're ever going to play them, play them now, and then come back to this battle. Enjoy! Beat: Channel 3 'The Battle' 'Terry' (starts at 0:10) Tougher than a Mu Dragon, Terry’s coming to slice your throat So let me cook up a weakling-cinnamon pie with a side helping of goat! So powerful I can kill weeds with one swing of my 10 Ton Hammer You’re CosmoNOT in the same league as this Dual Flash spammer! Bring your clingy ‘mom’, your skeletons and your weeaboo lizard Watch me make them disappear like I’m a sun or moon wizard! If you show me any disrespect, you’ll get a mouthful of brass Even when the game’s turned off, I’ll still be here, kicking your ass! 'Frisk' (starts at 0:31) You think you’re a sweet chef? Then why are your rhymes so sour? I’d have better luck finding gems if I went fishing for literally hours! Just stop levelling up all your useless skills with EXP! How do you improve your lockpicking by killing? Are you kidding me? You have a harem of girlfriends but no Mint on your pillow? That’s sadder than having been used by the guy in the top window! Don't make me go 'No Mercy' and switch from Pacifist to Genocide If you mess with me or my friends...You're gonna have a bad time. 'Terry' (starts at 0:51) I have a deep, developed and complex array of levels to progress in! I hunt and kill sheep for fun! Who’s this ‘nice’ act impressing? Your game plays like if Wario-Ware had sex with a dialogue tree You idiot! How can you even call your game an RPG? Just because you’re talking instead of fighting, you think that you’ve won? You don’t realise I’m necking steak while I’m leading you on. Now you’re glitched against the corner, trapped! You can’t move! So Imma keep attacking your soul until you inevitably lose! 'Frisk' (RESET) Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles! Yes, this was supposed to be a comedian battle, but I couldn't wait to... (SKIP) (beat resumes at 1:32) You may have beaten Gods with that cheap trick, but now the jig’s up! Even if you delete your save, I’ll still know how much you truly suck! Why don’t you use one of those tacky little decals to try and hurt me? You know why people haven’t heard of you? It’s because you’re not worthy! You’re a solitary hero losing karma on a sad, lonely vacation. But being with all my friends, it fills me with determination! It doesn’t matter which costume you wear. Your chances are gone. 'Papyrus' YOU CAN DO IT, HUMAN! 'Undyne' * Finish him off! 'Sans' ☆ Geeettttttt dunked on!!! 'The Professor' (starts at 1:53) Testing...Testing...Terry, can you hear me? Frisk needs their friends because they can't win on their own. Use Mochi! You took out an entire military base by yourself, And fought aliens inside a pyramid without calling for help Now let me take some time to quickly break the fouth wall. Hey, you! Yes, you! Don't end up like Lester Sprawl! You're viewing this on ERB wiki, right? Then vote that Terry's winning! (..Ring...Ring...) Wait. Is somebody's phone ringing? 'Alphys' (starts at 2:14) Uhh! H-hi! Alphys here! S-sorry if I interrupted, B-but, um, this is important if you want to beat that kid the Professor abducted! Their game had a haunted multi-storey shopping center level to run around And the internet say we're the ones ripping off Earthbound! Make a diss about how the Professor used Terry like a doormat Took the cells and flew off....Oh! Y-you already did that? I know you deserve to win, but p-please. Don't kill him... Or I'd have to update my status...to tell the Underworld you're a villian... 'Terry' (beat stops) Wait, what? 'Frisk' ❤ SPARE 'Terry' ...What are you doing? 'Frisk' ❤ SPARE 'Terry' Don’t patronize me. I can take anything you’ve got and still beat you. I just need to eat some more food... (You can’t eat any more) Aw man, why did I eat all that steak instead of drinking a potion? 'Frisk' ❤ SPARE 'Terry' ...You want to know something? I can’t even rap. No, really, I can’t! I don’t know how to think of the rhymes fast enough... 'Frisk' ❤ SPARE 'Terry' It hasn’t even been me rapping, has it? It’s been YOU! (Terry turns to the screen) I know you can read what I’m saying. You’re the writer of this battle. The one that was making me insult somebody I’ve never met. And all of you, sitting there and reading this. Stop smiling. This isn’t funny! Comedy’s over! You don’t even know me, you stupid jerks! This...everything you’ve been reading. It’s not me. It’s the writer. Everything I said in this battle was just his doing. All this time, he’s been the one with the power, with the skill, with the wit, with the contr- KILL TERRY? Yes 'Frisk?' Y O U M U S T H A V E M I S U N D E R S T O O D SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL? 'Poll' WHO WON? Chara Chara Chara Chara Chara Chara Chara Chara Chara Chara Chara Chara Chara Chara Chara Chara Chara Chara Chara Chara '??????' Ready, Everypony? Now! (A glowing rainbow surrounds Chara. They look around in panic as they can feel it changing them, stripping away the evil within them, layer by layer. They see six small horses in the distance, but cannot mke out what they look like. The ponies appear to be modern and flash-animated. Or are they hand-drawn from the 80's? They can't tell, as their world is spinning so fast. They let out one final scream as the rainbow finally purifies them and dissipates, leaving Frisk in Chara's wake.) '??????' Good job, girls! 'Real Poll' WHO WON? Terry w/ The Professor Frisk w/ Sans, Papyrus, Undyne & Alphys Category:Blog posts